ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox talks Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Transformers actress Megan Fox talks about her new film Scooby-Doo! The Movie and something else. Check out on the bottom to see what she has to say. Interviewer: Did you enjoying playing the character's love interst? MEGAN FOX: I did. I really enjoyed playing Shaggy's love interest. It is fun to be playing someone's true love who sometimes can have some same personality, but one of them have different from the other world. My character is very skinny. She's always hungry, but she never get fat. And I think that this might sound a bit strange. In real life, most of the people ate all the times, and they get fat, while cartoon characters does the same, and most doesn't. And I think that my character is on some diet of which she's trying to stay the weight she always wanted.'' This sounds very interesting. Do you usually eat alot? FOX: No! (Laughs) I don't. I don't really want to gain a lot of weight. I like the way I am. Even my mom loved the weight I am right now. And I feel great about it. I don't want to change. Do you enjoy watching Scooby-Doo? FOX: Yes. I do. When I was younger, I'm so obsessed with Scooby-Doo. And I still loved Scooby-Doo. It's even better than The Wizard of Oz. I loved Scooby-Doo and The Wizard of Oz. And Daphne Blake is my favorite character. I think that she's very beautiful, like me. And Scooby is also my favorite, because he's so cute. And I also love Shaggy, Fred and Velma. The Mystery Inc are my favorite as well. And that's why I am deciding to be in this movie. What is you're favorite thing you do when filming a movie? FOX: Uh... My favorite thing?... I think my character falling in love with Shaggy. Because... Um... I don't know. I think of that idea because she acts like Shaggy, she eats like Shaggy, and she even has the same weight as Shaggy, and I think that she's the female version of Shaggy Rogers. And that's why that this is my favorite thing to do when filming a movie. Are you planning on seen this movie? FOX: Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I really want to see this movie so bad. I am a huge fan of Scooby-Doo, and I love The Mystery Inc. And I cannot wait to hear my voice of playing as a beautiful character. How would you describe your character? FOX: She is so gorgeous! She has blonde hair, silver eyes and a pretty smile. Oh, and she even has a pet dog named Felicity, her best friend. They are like the female versions of Shaggy and Scooby. Her dog is not even seen in this movie until later one, when Scooby fell in love with her. And that's how I describe my character. She remins me of my other character Mikeala Benes from Transformers. Are you going to be in the third one? FOX: No. I'm sad about it, because Michael Bay says that I'm too skinny to play Mikaela Benes, so he decided to make another actress to play as Shia LaBeouf's love interst. And I think of the same thing to Michael. I'm gonna miss Shia. But I will see this movie though. Mikeala is only into two movies, and that's it. That's not enough for me. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley is playing as Sam's new love interest. Did you heard about it? FOX: Yes I did. I'm like super jealous. (Laughs) I love Shia so much, and I miss him. And I'm gonna check it out when the movie comes out. But I'm all into Scooby-Doo all the way. (Laughs) Do you mind if Scooby-Doo! The Movie is going to be in 3D and IMAX? FOX: Nope. I don't mind. I don't care if it is in 3D or not, but I'm still seen this movie. IMAX is perfect, when you can like lay down to you're seats and see this movie on the ceiling which this is a very huge movie theater. Category:Blog posts